Scout
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Scout dominates the outdoor arena, finding uses for terrain and natural conditions visible to none of his teammates. He’s also a superb guerilla fighter, capable of luring his targets into powerful traps and team assaults. Attributes: 'The Scout must be able to survive in hostile environments without logistical support. Thus, his Wisdom and Constitution scores are of paramount importance. Core Ability 'Trailblazer Your primary responsibility is ensuring that every member of your team survives in hostile environments. At the start of each session, you may choose a number of your Terrain feats up to your starting action dice. Each of your teammates gains the chosen feats as temporary feats until the end of the current session. Class Abilities 'Stalker' You have a near-perfect sense of your environment at all times. At Level 1, each time you fail a Survival or Tactics check and don’t suffer an error, you still succeed as long as the check DC (or your opponent’s check result) is equal to or less than your class level + 20. If several grades of success are possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. If you gain the stalker ability from two or more classes, add together your levels in all classes granting you this ability before you add 20 to determine the DC against which you automatically succeed. 'Rough Living' Your time in the wild has toughened you. At Level 2, you gain a +2 bonus to Defense, as well as with saves made to resist cold, fire, and heat damage, starvation, thirst, underwater dangers, and the effects of nature’s fury (see pages 333, 349, and 400). At Levels 11 and 19, these bonuses increase by an additional +2. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, you gain 1 additional Basic Combat or Terrain feat. 'Sneak Attack' At Level 4, you may inflict 1 die of sneak attack damage with any successful attack. At Levels 8, 12, 16, and 20, you may inflict an additional 1 die of sneak attack damage with any successful attack. 'Huntsman' Your options in the wild are numerous. At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Game Hunter:'' You’re highly skilled at hunting animals, able to drop even big game with a single shot. When you attack an animal, your threat range increases by 3. *''Keen Senses:'' Your sense of smell is so keen that you may detect opponents purely by their typically undetectable odor. Your visual, hearing and scent ranges are each increased by 20 ft. *''Low-Light Vision:'' You ignore all vision penalties applied by low ambient light except ‘None’. *''Rough Riding:'' Your experience with off-road travel is such that any ground vehicle you control is considered to have the quality. *''Silent Rush:'' While moving through any terrain covered by one of your Terrain feats, your Speed increases by 10 ft. *''Skill Mastery:'' Choose 1 of your Scout class skills. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the amount of time required is not doubled. *''Trail Signs:'' You may making Survival/Tracking checks while moving at up to your full Speed with no error range penalty. *''Woodcraft:'' You possess a huge arsenal of tricks and techniques for use during outdoor operations. The insight bonus granted by any Terrain feat you possess increases by an additional +1. 'Master Tracker' At Level 10, once per session, you may make a Hide check with a DC up to your class level + 20 without making a skill check. Alternately, during a manhunt Conflict, you may choose the “Take Him” Strategy (see page 384). At Level 20, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session. 'Overrun' You know that the first few seconds of any fight are critical. At Level 14, once per session as a free action, you may state that you are “overrunning.” This may only happen at the start of the first round of combat; thereafter, the option is no longer available. While you’re overrunning, if one of your attacks, or an attack made by a teammate who can see or hear you, reduces an opponent’s wounds to 0 or less, the attacking character may immediately make another final attack with the same weapon against another opponent. This continues until you and your teammates gain a combined number of final attacks equal to your class level. This ability may only be used in a terrain covered by one of your Terrain feats. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes